The present invention relates to a card game pinball amusement device which simulates a card game using images of cards displayed on a graphic display device.
Poker game machines to enjoy poker games by oneself are installed in amusement centers. The poker game machine is a device to perform what is called a draw poker game, in which an unnecessary card(s) among five cards displayed on a screen is (are) exchanged with another card(s) and in which from a combination of the obtained cards, the value of hands such as royal flush, full house is made and in which in accordance with a respective bet to the combination, coins or the like are paid out.
A large number of players play poker games to kill time. However, because the poker game is a simple game and the game is over in a short period of time, there is a problem that the players are not able to kill time, as they desire. Further, because of the simple game, a large number of players lose interest in games.
Pinball machines have numerous configurations that are well known in the art. It is conventional practice in a pinball machine apparatus to modify the structure on the game surface, the design and the score value of different targets in order to revive the incentive of practiced players without changing the principal of the game.
There are many commercially available pinball machines that incorporate various scoring indicators, lights, graphics and sound. These machines include mechanical three-dimensional figures that communicate visually and audibly with a player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,049 to Borg, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a pinball machine wherein a section of the playing field is changed by rotating the section to expose different components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,142 to Arad, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a pinball machine having provisions for translating a ball in play throughout a plurality of locations. There is also provided an audio system to provide a speaking effect in response to different play conditions.
According to the present invention, there is provided a card game pinball machine having a slanted playing field and a plurality of representative card playing slots arranged on the playing field to determine suits and/or about the bottom of the playing field to determine value. The card playing slots are provided with sensors for detecting a ball that enters the slot. A microprocessor is provided, which is activated when a ball enters a slot to record a score and display the card played. Means are provided on the playing field to translate a ball in play throughout a plurality of locations thereon.
Advantageously, audio means are provided in association with the microprocessor for providing speaking and/or sound or light effects in response to different play conditions.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a card game pinball game apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a card game pinball game apparatus, which alters the playing field to challenge the skill of the user.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide visual and sound effects, which respond to the playing conditions.
It is still another object to provide a card game in which the essence of a poker game, blackjack game or the like is provided.
The present invention will become more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not to be considered as limiting the present invention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.